


Birthday

by hsparker



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: 1940s, Anal Sex, Artist Steve, Birthday Sex, Bottom Steve Rogers, Cuddling, Deepthroating, Established Relationship, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Height Differences, Kinda, M/M, Making Love, Oral Sex, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Teasing, Top Bucky Barnes, Unsafe Sex, Virgin Steve, blowjob, unrealistic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 18:27:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8411917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hsparker/pseuds/hsparker
Summary: I'll let the tags explain most of it. This is 80% smut with 20% plot. Steve has a shitty birthday until Bucky surprises him.(Alternative summary: I suck at summaries, just read the tags.)This is an explicit version of a chapter in "Many, Many Crazy Things", but it can be read alone as well.Feedback is always appreciated. Enjoy!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Song inspiration:  
> Fourth of July by Fall Out Boy  
> Love Me Like You Do by Ellie Goulding  
> Also, this wasn't beta'd, so let me know of any mistakes you find!

_Birthday_   
_July 4th, 1940_

Steve's twenty-second birthday was just another day. It was a Thursday, and he had finally gotten home after a shift at the market he had worked at for over a year then. Bucky was playing music on their record player. Steve walked to the kitchen for a glass of water. He had heard the shower running when he first arrived, but after he got his drink, the water shut off.

Bucky walked out of the bathroom minutes later in pajama bottoms. He found Steve in the lounge, sat on the couch. Bucky leaned over from behind and pecked Steve's cheek.

"Hey, punk. I missed you."

"Hey, Buck," Steve sighed. "Look, I know you probably planned somethin' for tonight, but I had a day filled with dumb customers and demands from a grumpy manager so I'm not really up for much."

"I didn't really plan anythin'," Bucky lied.

"So there's not an entire party of people waiting in the bedroom for a surprise party like last year?"

Bucky walked to the record player, "Nah, today I just wanted to show you how much I love you." Steve almost blushed, but when he looked at Bucky, he felt more like running. Bucky was holding Steve's sketch diary open to show a drawing of him and Bucky - a rather suggestive, half-naked drawing.

"Oh, by the way," Bucky grinned, "I found this."

"I can't believe you went through my sketches," Steve said, standing up.

"Oh, no, actually I was cleanin' and if fell. Lucky for me, it fell open to this specific page. I wonder how many in here are like it?"

Steve didn't know if he believed Bucky or not, but he didn't want him seeing the rest of the pictures. "Give it back, jerk."

"Make me," Bucky smirked.

Steve ran at him and Bucky ran away, to the dining table and up onto a chair, holding the book out of Steve's reach. He flipped through a few pages, finding exactly what he had hoped for. Steve had multiple drawings of Bucky and him in various positions. Bucky hopped down from the chair, holding the book out to Steve, who grabbed it immediately.

Though once he had it, he didn't know what to do. The damage was done.

"How long have you been doing that, Stevie?" Bucky inquired, backing Steve up to the wall. Steve didn't answer. He could feel Bucky's hard-on through his pants as he pressed against Steve, hanging his head to kiss him. Steve strained up, kissing back. "You know, if you wanted this," Bucky said, pulling away from Steve's lips and holding the hand that held the book, "you could've just asked."

Steve dropped the book, looking up at Bucky with dark eyes, "Then this is me asking."

Bucky scooped Steve up in one motion, pinning him to the wall with his hips and pulling Steve's shirt off. He laced his fingers with Steve's, kissing him passionately but not roughly. He wrapped his arms around Steve's waist eventually, holding him up to carry to the bedroom.

As they made their way across the house, Steve knew this was something he would always want: to be touched in a way only Bucky could touch him. He couldn't picture anything like that with anyone but Bucky.

Steve lie back as he was sat on the bed. Bucky climbed on, sliding his thighs under Steve's thighs. The blonde ran a hand through Bucky's damp hair, pulling him down into a kiss. Bucky moved his hands down, unbuckling and removing the blonde's pants before pulling away from his lips. He tossed his own pants to the floor, grinding against Steve's ass as they groaned together. Bucky's lips traveled over Steve's throat, and Steve had to remind himself to breathe.

Bucky caught on quickly, nipping and sucking at the sensitive skin on Steve's neck as he lightly ran his fingers up Steve's sides. Loud whimpers from Steve resulted, sending vibrations through Bucky's lips and down to his hard cock. He whined, grinding against Steve again. Bucky looked up at Steve, and asked permission. All those years, and they had never gone further than that, then Steve said, "Yes," for the first time.

Bucky pulled Steve's underwear off and gripped Steve's cock gently, rubbing the base. Steve closed his eyes at the contact, and opened them again instantly when he felt Bucky's hot tongue on his tip. He took Steve's length into his mouth with ease, his nose touching the blonde hair at Steve's base. Steve gasped and grabbed the pillow his head was on, lifting his hips impossibly closer to Bucky's mouth. His cheeks, ears, and nose had turned from pink to red in seconds. Bucky moaned at the sight, sending waves through Steve almost strong enough to make him come. Almost.

Bucky pulled off, irritating Steve, but giving him time to catch his breath.

"What about you?" Steve asked, gasping.

"You can worry about me on _my_ next birthday," Bucky winked.

Bucky removed his underwear and pushed Steve's legs apart. He grabbed a bottle of lotion out of the dresser drawer.

"You just keep that around, Buck?" Steve chuckled.

"Hush," Bucky laughed. "I need it around with you drawing us like you do. I bet you get yourself off as much as I do."

Steve moaned at the thought of Bucky touching himself to Steve's drawing. Bucky squeezed a generous amount of lube into his hand, slowly pushing a finger through Steve's hole. Steve squirmed in discomfort at first, but was begging for more by the third finger. Bucky slicked his cock up when Steve was open enough. He pulled Steve's hips up so his legs hooked around Bucky's waist.

Bucky wiped the rest of the lotion on the sheets, grabbing himself and lining his tip up with Steve's entrance. Bucky looked up for consent again, but Steve pushed on Bucky first, eager. Bucky obliged and began to push in, stretching Steve slightly more. Bucky wondered almost immediately if he should have bottomed instead as he saw the pain in Steve's face. He stopped moving, apologizing.

Steve felt incredibly full, but he knew Bucky was only halfway done. He breathed deep. One hand reached for Bucky's and the other reached for his cock. Bucky took the hint and stroked Steve's cock, making Steve thrust and squeeze hit eyes shut. The movement caused Bucky to slide the rest of the way into Steve, hitting a certain angle that made Steve yelp. Bucky hit it again and Steve's eyes flew open, his mouth ajar in pleasure. Bucky's cock twitched at the sight of Steve, pumping him and thrusting.

Steve's head was off of the pillow, his back arched in a way that would make him ache in the morning. Bucky let go, grabbing Steve's hips only to pound into him, slowly. Steve reached to his cock, stroking himself as Bucky made love to him. Bucky leaned over Steve to suck on his neck, pushing him as far as he could go. Steve came with a cry, spilling over Bucky's chest and stomach. Bucky moaned Steve's name like a prayer, coming soon after Steve.

Steve's heart and lungs were on fire, but the relief made up for it. He was exhausted. Bucky pulled out of Steve gently, collapsing beside him. They cleaned up quickly, climbing back into bed. Bucky wrapped his arms around Steve tightly.

"Happy birthday, Stevie."

Steve fell asleep, feeling loved and much better.

Maybe his twenty-second wasn't just another day after all.

**Author's Note:**

> All I can say after this is that if there's a hell, I'm going to it.  
> This is an explicit version of a scene in chapter 9 of:  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/8164055/chapters/18708224


End file.
